redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Geminya Tome
We need more texts, or another category for this. Is riddles applicable? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, this applies to actual texts only. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Could this be an object, like the Lilac-smelling Green Cloths? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 19:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :No. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:39, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Then why do we have the texts category': ''This category contains texts, books, or other works written by characters of the Redwall series.' Shouldn't it just be 'This category contains the Geminya Tome.' Texts only has one page. No other pages about books will be written since their are none, and no more ''Redwall books are going to be written, so there is no source for another text. Aren't categories supposed to have more than 1 item? Categories aren't made for individual pages, or else there would be categories like Mice named Luke, or Ferrets that wield scimitars in The Rogue Crew. Why can't we eliminate or shift the text category? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 21:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I am not suggesting something like make this page a riddles, items, or something you do not want, but I think that this requires some sort of shift. Perhaps we could put some information under Sister Geminya, or another alternative. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 21:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :There are other texts in the Redwall universe, they haven't been added to the category. I just created the category and added one of them, figuring other editors might add the rest. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What are the other texts? Tale of Ancient Life and Germaine's book about abbess-ing in The Sable Quean are the only ones I can think of. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Me listing them defeats the purpose. If you want work to do, I can give you work to do. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Not signing up for anything, but just asking, what is the work? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 04:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :The work is only for 'signing up'. If someone wants an assignment, I can make an assignment. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I know what the work is, and then decide if I want to do it or can do it? Or do you need to commit to know. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 03:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, I think I've made this clear. If you want an assignment, ask. If you don't want one, don't ask. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) In that case, I think that I will not take an assignment for now. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 03:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) So, everything worked out perfectly here. Sorry for all of the trouble I caused by asking for books. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 17:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC)